Hey,Can I Borrow a Pencil?
by ughcharina
Summary: When I was in the 4th grade, a boy came up to me and asked if he could borrow a pencil. We became friends, but he moved in the 8th grade. This semester, a guy came up behind me and said, "Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" It was him. LGMH. A NaruHina Oneshot


**Hey. Wassup?  
Here's my first one-shot for NaruHina.[= Hope you guys like it! It's based on this story from , because I love that site. Just 'cuz of the very lovey-dovey cliché moments that I wish would happen to me. Yeah, you could tell that I'm a hopeless romantic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the LGMH story. Everything goes to their rightful owners.**

**LGMH: When I was in the 3****rd**** grade, a boy came up to me and asked if he could borrow a pencil. **_  
We became best friends, but he moved away in 6__th__ grade. Last semester, I was studying in the library when a guy whispered, " Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" I looked up and it was him. We've been dating since. His LGMH._

**Summary: **When I was in the 4th grade, a boy came up to me and asked if he could borrow a pencil.  
We became the best of friends, but he had to move away in the 8th grade. This semester, I was studying in the library when a guy came up behind me and said, "Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" I looked up from my book, and it was him. We've been dating since.

* * *

Now onto the story!

**Hey, Can I Borrow a Pencil?**

**A NaruHina One-shot**

**~Hinata's P.O.V~**

It was the first day of 4th grade, and I was already at school. The bell was going to ring in a few minutes for the school day to start. I walked into my classroom, room 2, and saw that there were already a few students and the teacher was there. I sat at a desk located in the middle row. I unloaded my backpack that held my school supplies of the year; a binder, college-ruled lined paper, 4 lead pencils, a pencil pouch, an eraser, and a crayon box that held my colored pencils and markers.

_Ring! _**Ring! **Ring!

The bell went off. The students rushed into the classroom, as I was done unloading and took a seat. Most of the students that went in were the people that I knew. There were my friends Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Temari, who all sat next to me, Sasuke, Sakura's crush, Shikamaru, Ino's best friend, Neji, my cousin, and Kiba, Temari's 'enemy'. The rest of the students I didn't know.

And there was him. A blonde-headed, blue-eyed boy that just entered the room. I think my heart skipped a beat. He had this really cute grin on his face, and wore a black and orange hoodie, with black jeans, and orange vans. He was walking my way, and I looked away, blushing. He took a seat behind me. By now, I'm as red as a tomato. _'I hope he doesn't see…' _I thought to myself as I started to play with my fingers.

"Hello, students! My name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your teacher this year! Since it's the beginning of the year, you will be writing a 3 paragraph essay of what you did this summer, then we will be sharing them to the rest of the class!" Iruka said. Everyone suppressed their groans. I started to take out a purple-colored lead pencil and a piece of paper, like a good student. As I started to write my thoughts down, someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up, and looked around. Then someone whispered, "Back here!" _Oh no. _

I slowly turned around, blushing mad, and my pearl eyes met his sky blue ones.

"Could I borrow a pencil?" he asked.

"Umm…s-sure," I managed to stutter out. I turned around again, and got my orange lead pencil out of my pencil pouch. I handed him the pencil.

"Thanks….ummm what's your name?" The confused look on his face made me melt. Hopefully I don't faint….

"I-it's Hin-Hinata."

"Oh! Thanks Hinata! My name's Naruto!" He had his grin on.

"You-your we-welcome, Na-Naruto."

I turned around, and started to write my essay, smiling.

**Ooo**

That day, Naruto and I started to hang out often. Each day, we grew closer, and in the 6th grade, we became best friends. We were inseparable, until the last day of 7th grade, when he told me that he had to move away.

**Ooo**

"You-you're m-moving?" That was the first time I've stuttered while talking to Naruto since the 4th grade. My heart started to break. He can't leave, he's _everything _I need. He stood up for me to the mean girls, and was the shoulder I could cry on. He was my backbone, and was there when I needed him. _'All that that will soon be gone,' _Tears started to form.

"I'm really sorry, Hinata. My dad got offered a job in Suna, and it pays more. I don't want to move, but what else could I do? I'm really, _really _sorry," Sadness filled his eyes. I wish he didn't have to move.

And when….when I started to actually _love _him.

I didn't reply; instead I just hugged him and started to cry. Hard. He hugged me back and stroked my head, trying to calm me down.

"Shhh…..It's gonna be okay…."

After a few minutes, I finally calmed down. "Please don't leave me," I whispered.

"I'm sorry."

**Ooo**

I was there when he moved away. I hugged him again, but kept the tears in. He hugged me, and we stayed like that for a few minutes, until his dad called him and said it was time to go.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered.

"Me too," He got in the car. I wanted to yell and scream for him to stay, but like he said, what could he do?

The car started up, and left the driveway. Naruto opened the window, and waved. I waved back.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

**Ooo**

It's been 2 years since Naruto moved. I'm now 16 and a sophomore in highschool. I still miss him….like hell. Excuse me for my language. And it hurts.

Sometimes I wonder if he still remembers me. If he would ever come back to me. If he has a…..girlfriend. I want him back.

Right now, I'm studying in the school's library for a history test. The thoughts of Naruto distracted me from actually studying. I shook them off, and really tried to study.

For a few minutes, I took notes and read my history book. Then, Naruto crept back into my mind, again. I tapped my pencil on my book. _'Sigh. I need to focus…' _I thought to myself.

I shook my head, thinking that if I did, Naruto would just disappear from my mind, if only for just a few hours.

**Ooo**

I guess that worked? I got some notes in, and read the section of the book over and over again, until I memorized it. That only took about an hour.

I read the section again, when I heard footsteps. Thinking that it was just someone passing by to borrow a book, I didn't look it. The footsteps stopped right behind me. The next thing that happened was a total shocker.

**Ooo**

The footsteps stopped. I was still reading and tapping my pencil against the smooth surface of the table.

"Hey, could I borrow a pencil?" the person said. Wait…..that voice sounds like…..no…it can't be….

I stopped tapping my pencil. The person was still behind me. I turned around. I was right.

"Na-Naruto?" I stuttered out. He grinned the same grin he showed me when he asked me to borrow my pencil 5 years ago, in the 4th grade.

"I'm back," he said as he walked closer to me. I got up from me seat and tackled him into a hug. A single, happy tear escaped my eye. He chuckled. I giggled.

He's grown so much. He was at least a head taller than me, his hair was a little bit longer, but still messy, and…well, he got even cuter.

I looked up at him, smiling. He looked back and our eyes met. It was just like when we first met.

We stared at each other for a good 10 seconds, and unconsciously leaned in. Our faces were just millimeters apart…until they met.

I suddenly felt a jolt of electricity running through me. A lot of emotions ran through me. Feelings of wanting, missing, happiness, excitement, and love that I've haven't felt in a long time. I slid my arms around his neck. I felt him deepen the kiss by placing his arms around my waist. I pressed my lips harder on his, as he did the same to mine. I felt something warm on my lips. I think it was his tongue…wait, it _is _his tongue. I haven't French-kissed anyone before. I shyly opened my mouth for his tongue to enter. Our tongues met, and battled for dominance. He won, of course. We ran out of air and broke.

We looked at each other, dazed.

"Wow," Naruto breathed out, as I giggled. He put his forehead on mine, as leaned in for another kiss.

**Ooo**

On that day, he asked me out. Of course, I said yes. Why wouldn't I?

After that day, we've been together since.

ooo

**The End!**

**So watcha guys think? I think this one was very good. Next to **_**New Year's Kisses**_**. If you haven't read that one, then check it out!**

**Anyways**

**Read,**

**And**

**Review![=**

**~Just A N3rd**


End file.
